


Child of Mine

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka discovers she's pregnant





	Child of Mine

Discovering her pregnancy wasn't an easy one for Hinoka after the war ended. Something she both feared and hoped happens ever since she fell in love with the Nohrian prince. She was quite fearful of possible pregnancy due to her lack of sexual experience, and little knowledge of the birthing process. Puking in the mornings, random mood swings, and unusual appetites were part one of her suspicions.   
  
Hinoka remembered back when Xander visited her in her bedroom, ready to consummate their relationship, and that was the night that relieved Hinoka of her maidenhead, and fulfilled many of Xander's desires.   
  
Xander too may had theorized she would become pregnant a week after.  
  
_"Siegbert... If I were to have a son, his name will be Siegbert." He said once, he and Hinoka were laying on the grass under the stars, his arms wrapped tightly around his love, Hinoka held him back, her head resting on his chest. "I know a name for a daughter." She said._  
  
"Oh? And what is that?" Xander asked. Hinoka smiled, "Katerina. It may not be an Hoshidan name, but its perfect." She replied. It didn't take Xander long to realize how she came up with the name.  
  
Hinoka shook her head out of her flashback, before rubbing her flat stomach. Pregnant... How was she suppose to deal with news like that? She would've been more than happy to have babies with Xander, unfortunately, their first child will be their last, and the baby will grow up with his or her's father. Worse? Whether or not Xander is aware of her pregnancy before he passes, he won't see the baby.  
  
Hinoka laid on her futon, her head resting on her pillow, the more she thinks, the more her pillow felt like Xander's warm embrace. Now that she's pregnant, comes the hard part: Telling her family about the pregnancy.  
  
After all, she hid everything from them, something she wouldn't normally do. How would they feel about her going behind their backs, and dating the prince from the enemy kingdom? It was very unlike Hinoka to bottle up these emotions.  
  
Mother, if you were in a situation like this, what would you do? Hinoka thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her hand continuing to brush against her womb. At first she expected her unborn baby to kick in response, but it was too early in the pregnancy for that.  
  
She had to tell the truth. There was no use hiding once the pregnancy reaches it's fifth month. Hinoka sighed sadly. If Xander was still alive, he would be here next to her side, comforting her, before the two stood up, hand in hand, ready to face their families and tell them the truth. If it goes well, they would be piled high with congratulations, and their relationship will be welcomed. Hinoka shuttered at the thought of her "What If" going wrong.  
  
Puddling her finger against the fabric of her sheets, she took a deep breath, before standing up, and facing her door. She lingered there, so did her hand. Taking one more deep breath before she opened the doors and walked out. 


End file.
